My Fair Twilie: Donuts, Alcohol, and a Makeover
by PinkiePieSparkle21
Summary: Twilight has learned the magic of friendship and new spells but she has never done one thing in her life: DATE A STALLION. Twilight goes through her biggest challenge yet as she looks for her PERFECT SOMEPONY! Rarity and her friends do their best to help her but what price does she have to pay in order to be noticed? TWILIGHT X DONUT JOE! First story of my collection! ENJOY! :P
1. Chapter 1: Something Deeply Wrong

Well hi there people! This is my first story for this profile I do hope that you all enjoy it! If you think that there's something that needs to be improved let me know! I reply to all of my messages within a reasonable time! I have this story complete and will update it as soon as I make sure my grammar's not completely off. I really didn't do so good in the grammar portion of my english class but anyways, enjoy and I will be up with the second chapter as soon as possible! Ciao! :P

This story is dedicated to my boyfriend Chris...thanks for being my inspiration...here's one of my Christmas gifts to you! I hope you enjoy it! I love you!

Chapter One-_Twilight_: Something Deeply Wrong…

I never thought of myself as pretty. I always the bookworm, the egghead, and the magical genius according to my friends and parents. I never wore makeup like Rarity or fixed my hair the way Fluttershy did every morning. It was a rare occasion when I would do something special. As I was on my way to the school to lend Cherrilee a book, I bumped into Rarity. I fell back on my rump and dropped the book.

"My dear Twilight!" exclaimed Rarity, helping me up, "I am so sorry darling!"

"It's alright Rarity," I answered back with a smile, I brushed the dirt off my coat and picked up my book.

"My dear Twilight, do you have a date for tonight? It's Hearts and Hooves Day you know!" squealed Rarity.

I placed the book in my bag and answered back, "No, not really. I thought I'd rearrange the books in the library again today. Spike has been rummaging through them. Must have been sleepwalking again…"

Rarity's face was alarmed. "So you mean to say you're spending it in the library with Spike shelving books?" she asked with a twitch.

"Well yes," I answered back with a slight smile, "I don't really want a date."

She gasped, "My dear! Don't you want to have a future with a handsome stallion?! Think about it! Your parents are married and your brother just married into the royal family! Come on Twilight you cannot be alone forever! There will be a day that all of us will be married and you'll still be the only one of us who is single!"

"I'm not alone, we'd always be friends forever," I answered back with a laugh.

"Twilight I insist that you let me pair you up with somepony tonight!" cried out Rarity.

"Rarity!" I answered back sternly, "I don't want to be paired up! That's final!"

"You'll be sorry!" snapped Rarity, she flicked her mane and walked off.

I sighed in relief that she was gone. After I dropped off the book, I bumped into Applejack and Rainbow Dash. "Hi girls!" I greeted.

"Hey Twi!" said Applejack, "Got anything special goin' on tonight?"

"Not really…" I started, "Going to reshelf the books in the library with Spike, and you?"

"I got myself a date today. I never thought it would happen but I met him at a rodeo in the outskirts of Manehatten while I was visiting my kinfolk. He seems like a down right down to Earth type of stallion!" said Applejack with a laugh.

"And one of the guys who sponsor the Wonderbolts asked me on a date. So if I date him he will have to take my demands as his girl! So he can make me one of the Wonderbolts!" cried out Rainbow Dash.

"Aren't you using him for your dream?" I asked annoyingly.

"Well I'm not using him per say, I'm just doing friendly business. He goes on a date with me, gets to show off me and my good looks and I get my dream to become a Wonderbolt. Also, who says I won't like this guy? You never know Twilight!" answered back Rainbow, she patted me on the head as a gesture to try and calm me down.

I flicked off her hoof, said my goodbyes, and went back to the library. As I was starting to pick each book out of the shelves, there was a knock on the door. I hurried over and saw it was Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy. "Hi girls," I said softly.

"HI TWILIGHT!" squealed Pinkie, she hopped inside.

"H-hello," said Fluttershy quietly. She silently tip hoofed inside.

"Rarity told us you don't have a date for tonight!" cried out Pinkie Pie, "So I'm here to help! I'm having an open invite Hearts and Hooves day party for all the single ponies in Ponyville! You wanna come Twilight? You wanna come?!" Her smile was as wide as a dinner plate.

"Uh no thank you," I replied with a nervous chuckle.

"But why not Twilight? I'm going," said Fluttershy, "I'm hoping I can meet somepony who's nice to my animals."

"I don't really care to meet somepony. It's not like they would ever notice me!" I cried out. I slipped. They were not supposed to know that.

"Twilight don't say that, you're really pretty, how could they not notice you?" said Fluttershy quietly.

"That's what I was gonna say!" said Pinkie in a hyper voice. Her curls bounced as she kept hopping in one place.

I sighed and gave in, "Look girls I have a lot to do tonight, I will drop by later when I'm done organizing my books if it makes you all feel better."

"Sure I can't wait to see you there!" shouted Pinkie with joy. Her and Fluttershy said their goodbyes and shut the door behind them. I was finally free to get back to work.

Well I hope you all enjoyed that! It took me a bit to write it but I finally got the time thanks to winter break...well thank you for reading! Take care guys! :D


	2. Chapter 2:An Excruciating Disappointment

**HI AGAIN EVERYBODY! I forgot to explain that whenever I have a character's name listed on the chapter heading in italic it means that SPECIFIC CHARACTER is telling the story. So far right now it's Twilight but it will change just one time in this story and I will let you all know! Enjoy guys! :D**

**Chapter Two- ****_Twilight_****: An Excruciating Disappointment**

About five hours later after Pinkie and Fluttershy left, it was late evening. I had finished in time to drop by Pinkie's party even though I dreaded it. Spike left an hour early to go on a date with Rarity's sister Sweetie Belle. It was set up by Rarity herself. I was told that it was an act of kindness but I personally thought it was just a way to get Spike out of her well groomed mane. Every mare was going to be dressed up at the party so I quickly went through a few books on applying makeup spells. There was nothing to be found. I sighed in agony, skipped the makeup, and took a quick shower. I looked in the mirror and saw my hair. It looked exactly the way it always did. I figured it was cute enough. It wasn't like I was bound to attract a date anyway.

I took my time and left the library. I walked as slow as I could to Pinkie Pie's house but for bad luck I was there in less than five minutes when Pinkie greeted me. "YOU CAME!" she squealed. She tackled me onto the ground.

"Hello Pinkie," I answered back nervously.

"Are you nervous?!" cried out Pinkie, "Don't be! When the party first started I already got four stallions talking to me!"

"Any potential dates?" I asked back.

"Yes about six of them!" said Pinkie Pie, "They are all so nice!"

"Wait how many stallions in total have you talked to?" I asked.

"About ten I think or was it fifteen? Maybe eleven? I lost track!" giggled Pinkie.

"And Fluttershy?" I asked.

"Well they just came up to her and she didn't even say two words to them!" laughed Pinkie, "You have to come in! I bet you'll knock 'em dead!"

I sighed and entered Pinkie's house. There were many mares and stallions inside. Everypony seemed to be enjoying the party. I walked in and right to my own guess, I wasn't notice. No pony even so much as glanced at me. As soon as Pinkie followed behind me, about five stallions walked up to her. She began to crack jokes and soon enough all the stallions that surrounded her were laughing.

I walked around the room but there was no pony who seemed even remotely interested in me. I walked around and bumped into somepony I knew. It was Donut Joe.

"Twilight Sparkle!" he exclaimed, "How have you been?"

"Been better, not really a fan of these kinds of parties," I answered back with a laugh.

"Oh neither am I. It's a little too much in my opinion. I was in town and Pinkie spotted me. She invited me and how could I say no to her? The gal's pretty nice you know?" he answered back with a laugh.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, "I'm surprised you're not over there trying to talk to her!"

Donut Joe let out a laugh, "Twilight you're a funny gal! But really she's nice and all but not really my type. But anyways I'm sorry to rush things but I have to get going. My train leaves in an hour and I have till then to get my stuff together."

"Yeah…it was nice seeing you," I answered back nicely.

"You too Twilight," he said back, giving me a hug, "Come visit me again sometime okay? I don't know how to say this but I miss seeing you there every day!"

"Take care!" I replied back.

He thanked Pinkie and left the party. He was the only stallion who noticed me out of everypony and even he saw me as just a friend. I sighed and walked around the room.

There were two stallions trying to talk to Fluttershy but she just quivered in fear and dunked her head in the punch bowl. The two stallions eventually went away to mingle with other mares.

"How's it going Fluttershy?" I asked.

She pulled her head out of the punch bowl. Her face was completely red from the punch. "Oh Twilight this is awful! They are so aggressive! I mean I like a stallion who would take a little charge for once…but…but…they come on too strong!" she cried out.

I patted her on the head and coaxed, "There, there Fluttershy. They probably just want to get to know you well. In this one book I read I…" Then it came to me. I completely forgot to bring my book on mingling with stallions.

"Oh no," I said with a gasp.

"What's wrong Twilight?" asked Fluttershy.

"I forgot my book! No wonder I am sitting here feeling socially awkward!" I blurted. I began to shake with nerves.

Fluttershy began to quiver again. Her legs wobbled as she flopped to the floor. A white coated stallion with long, straight black hair and light blue eyes saw this and helped her up.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Y-yes I think so," she replied back shyly.

"I'm Domino," he said politely and quietly.

"F-fluttershy," she answered back with a nervous smile.

I stayed in the refreshments table, stuffing my face as Fluttershy and Domino talked for the next hour.

"I have to get to work right now I got a night shift but I'll tell you what, if you're feeling a little shy we could always go see a movie tomorrow. We don't have to make any small talk, you can pick the movie, and I promise I won't wrap my arms around you. How does that sound?" he asked.

Fluttershy let out a slight reddish blush on her cheeks. "S-sure, meet you there at seven?" she asked.

"Sure thing! I'll see you!" he answered back. He waved goodbye, thanked Pinkie Pie, and left the house.

"I have a date…I don't believe this…" said Fluttershy happily, she let out a deep breath and with a low voice she cheered, "Yay."

It was a bittersweet moment for me. I was glad that she was happy but at the same time I had no luck as I had suspected. "I'm happy for you," I answered back sourly.

"I'm sorry Twilight, but there is still time…there are six more stallions here, why don't you talk to a few of them?" she asked wistfully.

"You mean the ones that are surrounding Pinkie? No thanks," I replied back.

Every stallion and mare had left the party except for the six stallions who were hounding Pinkie for a date.

"Go on a date with me!" cried out one red stallion to Pinkie.

"No me! You talked to me the most!" shouted a white coated stallion.

"You wish! She spent the most time with me!" shouted an overly muscular tan stallion. He head butted the white stallion.

"Now boys!" cried out Pinkie, "You're all amazing but I can't date all of you!"

"Take your pick!" shouted a green stallion.

"I don't know! But it sure is getting late! I'd better head to bed! Goodnight boys!" she shouted, she shoved all six stallions out the door and bolted the door. "Phew!" she sighed in relief, "I am so not having a party like this…ever again!"

"Well I don't know it was really fun," answered back Fluttershy.

"Well…if you liked it so much, I could do it again!" cried out Pinkie.

"Oh no, don't trouble yourself. I already have a date but thank you," said Fluttershy sweetly.

There was a knock on the door. Pinkie answered it. "Yes?" she asked eagerly.

Fluttershy and I stood in the foyer listening to Pinkie's conversation.

"Pinkie I wanted to talk to you but the thing is you had so many stallions around you. Are you currently seeing any of them?" he asked nervously.

"Nope nope!" she answered back.

"Think you could go on a date with me, I mean we've known each other for years you know…want to give it a chance?" he asked softly.

"Hmmm…sure why not! Pick me up at seven!" she answered back happily.

They said their goodbyes and Pinkie reached over to grab a bouquet of candy flowers he had brought her. She closed the door and with one bite ate half of her flowers. "Mmmmm isn't he thoughtful?!" said Pinkie Pie with her mouth full, "Want a bite girls?"

Fluttershy and I shook our heads. We all said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. I walked home feeling down. No pony even bothered to talk to me in that party. As I walked inside my house I saw Sweetie Belle and Spike playing checkers near the fireplace. "Hey you two, how did your date go?" I asked.

"Well I wouldn't call it a date," said Spike.

"It was more of a play date!" answered back Sweetie Belle, "We went dancing but left after it started to get mushy. There were couples dancing slow and touching one another! It was gross!"

"We got some ice cream afterwards and then came here," answered back Spike.

"Rarity was supposed to pick me up in a few minutes," said Sweetie Belle, "Unless she forgot about me again…"

About two hours, Rarity let herself in and greeted us. "Hello darlings! And Sweetie Belle did you have fun my dear?" she asked sweetly.

"You're late you forgot about me again didn't you? You said you'd be here two hours ago!" she answered back coldly.

"I did not! I just wanted to you enjoy your date a little longer. Now did you have fun?" asked Rarity.

"I did but don't do it again! Me and Spike are just friends so leave it at that," answered back Sweetie Belle, "And for the record, I don't believe you because you did this to me while I was in Sugar Cookie's birthday party last week! Applejack had to end up taking me home!"

"Those are preposterous accusations Sweetie Belle! I had my first beau at your age!" Rarity gasped, "I thought you looked up to me!"

"Trust me I don't," answered back Sweetie Belle annoyingly.

"Oh you are so hurtful!" whined Rarity she began to tear up.

"You're such a drama queen!" yelled Sweetie Belle, "I'm going home! Spike, can you walk with me?"

"Sure," answered back Spike.

Rarity began to cry tears of joy, "Oh my darling Sweetie Belle is letting a boy walk her to the door. I am so proud!"

"SHUT UP RARITY!" yelled Sweetie Belle. She slammed the door.

"Oh that Sweetie Belle," grumbled Rarity, "She just thinks she can get away with talking like that to her big sister? She's got another thing coming!"

"You did forget about her didn't you?" I asked irritably.

"Only for a brief moment, my date wanted to see a movie all of a sudden and I couldn't very well say no now could I?" replied back Rarity, "Now enough about me and my spoiled little sister, how was the party?"

"Terrible. No pony talked to me except Pony Joe and he was just a friend," I answered back sadly.

"Darling, is that so? Well I must do something about that shouldn't I?" she announced.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, "I'm not you. I don't attract twenty stallions and have to beat them off with sticks the way you do!"

"Simple. I shall give you a makeover. Let's face it Twilight, you don't exactly scream out wow. You sort of blend in a little too much. Fluttershy has her shyness which is part of her charm, Rainbow Dash and Applejack might be ruffians at times but there are stallions that prefer the rough mares. There is Pinkie who is outgoing and fun and then there is me who uses manners and etiquette. All we need to do is find your type!" she answered.

"I do magic and I talk about friendships and books…not exactly dating convo you know!" I answered back in frustration.

"Meet me in my house tomorrow morning!" announced Rarity, "We have to change your looks!"

"My looks but Rarity…" I started.

"Tomorrow morning!" she interrupted, "Good night Twilight!" She closed the door behind her and left.

**Well that was a bad evening...but no worries there is better things yet to come! I hope you are all having a good holiday break! I know I am...nothing is better than sleeping in...once again thank you all for reading, hope you come back soon...zzzzZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**


	3. Chapter 3:The Stupidest Decision

**IT'S YOU AGAIN! WHOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO IT'S TIME FOR A NEW CHAPTER! WOOT WOOT! I KNOW I'M PUMPED! WELL LET'S SEE LAST TIME WE LEFT OFF TWILIGHT WAS LEFT WITH JUST AN ORDER FROM RARITY AND NOW LET'S SEE WHAT HAPPENS SHALL WE?! XD**

**Chapter Three-****_Twilight_****: The Stupid Decision I've ever made…**

The following morning I went to Rarity's house, she did not say even one word to me until her makeover was done. She washed my hair roughly, blow dried it, and roughly scrubbed my face with a beaded face wash. My face and scalp were completely raw by the time she started applying makeup on me. She waxed my eyebrows and plucked them. I clenched my teeth as she worked on my face. She put eyeliner

"There we are darling!" she announced, "Look into the mirror, if no stallion wants this then he must be out of his mind! Oh I am so jealous of your eyelashes, you have a full set and I didn't even need to apply fake ones on you!"

I looked in the mirror and I couldn't believe that this was me. My mane was straight at the top and separated into thick curl strands at the bottom all held up in a half up half down ponytail hairdo and a large Silver Star clip on was placed in the back of my mane. My bangs were blow dried to the side, the straight hairs ended into a small curl at the bottom. My eyes were curled and thickened by mascara. The blue dark blue eye shadow blended with the black eyeliner on my eyelids.

"I look amazing…" I said with a small blush, "Rarity! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I gave her a tight hug.

"You're very welcome darling," said Rarity.

I said goodbye and hurried into Ponyville to meet up with Applejack in her apple stand. She stared at me wide eyed when she saw my new look. "You look uh…nice," said Applejack reluctantly.

"What's the matter? Don't you like it?" I asked.

"Honestly you look pretty and all but I kinda liked the way you looked better," said Applejack, "You remind me a little too much of Rarity. It's fine that you fix yourself up and all but if you're using it to meet stallions, that is the wrong way to go about it sugarcube. I've known lots of stallions who liked you without all of that."

"Really?" I asked sarcastically, "Name them!"

"This isn't like you Twilight, since when are you so more wrapped up about your looks than the books?" asked Applejack.

At that moment Rainbow Dash arrived at the stand. "Hey AJ…hey Twi…" she broke out in laughter.

"What?" I asked annoyingly.

She quickly silenced herself and answered, "Yeah I don't like it."

Rarity appeared from behind and interrupted, "FUNNY HOW THE PONIES WHO LOOK LIKE SLOBS HATE YOUR LOOK!"

"Excuse me?" asked Applejack, "What are you sayin' here?"

"I like being a slob," said Rainbow Dash, "I take full pride in my appearance and I don't need twenty pounds of make up to feel pretty."

"This is why you two hardly get dates!" answered back Rarity, "Don't listen to them Twilight. Come now, we have a lot to do today. Fancy Pants is dropping by to visit little old me!"

She grabbed my hoof and in a flash, we were at her house. With her magic, she set up a large fancy tea party with tea cakes, cones, fine floral china, napkins, and other things. I sat down in one of the fancy couches that Rarity had and waited. About five minutes later, there was a bell ring. Rarity rushed over to the door and answered it. Rarity and Fancy Pants greeted each other and walked to the tea room.

Fancy Pants took one look at me and gasped, "My! You are ravishing!"

I looked behind me and quickly turned back, "Me?" I asked with curiosity.

"You are the Rarity's friend are you not? The mare who was in that lovely ensemble during the Princess' garden party! Twilight, correct?" he exclaimed, "My you have changed. You have blossomed into quite the beauty!"

Rarity chuckled nervously, "Yes…all in a day's work!" she answered back, "Can't forget WHO did it now can we?"

I looked over at Rarity and wondered if she was getting uncomfortable talking about my makeover. "Ummm how about that weather?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"With a mare like you in my arms, the weather would be the farthest thing on my mind!" he answered back to me. He gave a quick wink.

I jumped at his flirtatious gesture and dropped my full cup of hot tea without realizing it.

"I say, I've got it!" he answered back trying to catch it.

But it was too late. The hot tea splashed all over his face as he bent to pick it up. He screamed in agony as he felt the burning blisters taking over his face. "Oh the pain!" he shouted.

"Twilight look what you have done!" howled Rarity, "There there!" She quickly went into the kitchen, grabbed a cool moist towel, and placed it on his face.

"I am so sorry!" I cried out, "I didn't mean it!" I felt like crying, it was my only chance to act like a lady and I blew it.

Fancy Pants tapped me on the shoulder and answered back, "It's alright Twilight. I have had worse. The only way you could make it up to me is possibly to come to my party in Canterlot tomorrow?"

I blushed slightly and answered back, "But I just burned your face!"

Rarity growled quietly and seethed, "Yes YOU DID burn his FACE."

"You can come too Rarity!" said Fancy Pants, "In fact invite all of your friends! They are welcome! Just do not bring a date…" He gave me another wink, I blushed a bit.

Rarity gasped, "Since when you do you invite just ANYPONY to your parties?"

"It is the celebration of my birth! I want it to be a joyous occasion!" exclaimed Fancy Pants, "I have invited the whole town of Canterlot!"

"But of course!" gasped Rarity, "How silly of me, must have slipped my mind!" She then nervously chuckled and elbowed me.

"Ouch!" I blurted out accidentally.

Fancy Pants gave Rarity a strange look and then looked over at me with a soft grin. "Well now I must bid you both adieu. I have a pressing engagement elsewhere in town," he took Rarity's hoof and gave it a kiss, "Thank you Rarity, it has been a pleasure with you." He then turned over to me and took both of my hoofs. "Twilight Sparkle, do me the honor of coming to my party tomorrow. It would be the best present a stallion could hope for!" He kissed both of my hoofs and then my cheek.

Normally I didn't care for fancy occasions but his charm blew me away at the moment. The way his eyes twinkled and the fact that I could have gotten away with just about anything without him blowing a fuse made me feel a bit more comfortable. He let go of my hoofs, tipped his hat to us and left.

Rarity's face was burning red, she seemed less than content with the party idea. "I honestly think that he's making a big fuss over nothing!" she scoffed.

"Rarity, it's his birthday!" I answered back in a sad voice.

"No you're right I shouldn't let my emotions get the best of me! I still have to decide what to get him…" mumbled Rarity. She put her hoofs on her chin, pondering. "Aha!" she blurted out.

"Tell me! I want to see if that will give me an idea on what I can get him!" I said happily.

Instead of getting a normal answer, I got a sour response. "Oh pleaseeee, he'll just be happy if you place yourself in a wrapped box and gave yourself to him!" she said in a sarcastic voice.

I snapped, "What was that comment for?!"

Rarity kept quiet for a moment to calm herself down. "Oh nothing, I'm sorry Twilight I'm just under a lot of stress. How have you been feeling since this makeover by the way?" she asked.

I wanted to fess up, the reality was, I felt like the only reason why stallions were talking to me was because of my new makeover. It didn't feel right but I didn't want to hurt Rarity's feelings. She felt a little less than happy at the moment and I didn't want to make it worse so I lied. "I've been feeling more confident than ever!" I said in a nervous but almost convincing voice. I was hoping she didn't see through it.

Rarity snipped a piece of ribbon using floating scissors and answered back coldly, "UH HUH."

"Am I disturbing you Rarity?" I asked with a sigh.

"No…I'm just currently distracted at the moment. I have a very important clientele coming at four, and if I don't have her ball gown completed by then, she won't have a dress to wear for Fancy Pants' party since I will be off tomorrow," she replied back, "And that reminds me! I have five dresses you and the girls can borrow for tomorrow just give them back when you are done with them! It's in that rack over there behind the mannequins! Well technically there are six but leave me the red one!"

I went around Rarity's room and with my magic, lifted up all of the six dresses. All of them were so breathtakingly beautiful. The one that caught my eye was the red dress that Rarity claimed. It was a deep rich red with a simple saddle top, red short sleeves and a heart diamond jeweled encrusted belt. The lower portion or the skirt of the dress was poufy with various random crystal flower beading.

"Wow Rarity this is…breathtaking!" I answered back.

"I made sure of that darling! If you aren't sure what to pick just pick the dark blue gown!" answered back Rarity.

I lifted the dark blue dress up with my magic, placed it neatly in my bag, thanked Rarity, and left.

The girls and I spent the whole following afternoon in the salon. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie picked the hairstyle. I had my hair up in an up do, there were curls hanging down in the back of my head and my bangs were curled to the side. I had a few small star shaped sapphires done. Rarity then gave me a twenty minute session on how to apply makeup. Applejack, who wore her hat and a simple braid, refused to wear any of the gowns Rarity had for us. She just stuck with her grand galloping gala outfit. She rolled her eyes as she saw me putting on makeup with Rarity.

"Honestly you're making Twilight put on too much of this here gooey stuff," said Applejack angrily to Rarity.

"Well how else does she expect other stallions to notice her?!" snapped Rarity, "Society ponies do NOT just go for smart ponies! They must be fashionable and presentable!"

I interrupted Rarity, "But why would I want a guy that doesn't like me for me?"

"He will!" said Rarity, "But he has to be attracted to you first! Wouldn't your parents want you to marry a high class stallion? Your brother married a princess!"

"Well…I never cared about that but maybe my parents would…" I said with sudden realization.

"Oh brother!" groaned Applejack and Rainbow Dash.

After a long and grueling effort, I was able to do my makeup similar to what Rarity had done for me yesterday. I looked in the mirror and saw that I looked breathtaking. My dark blue dress was a similar style to that of the grand galloping gala one except it was completely one color. The bottom of the poufy skirt was studded in star shaped sapphires and on the waist part, there was a simple silver ribbon tied into a bow on the side.

Spike decided to stay over at Sweetie Belle's house for a few hours. I hugged him and waved goodbye as I boarded the carriage. In a few hours and a long travel on the apple carriage, we finally arrived at Fancy Pants' house.

It was the biggest mansion I had seen in my life! There was even a fountain of an alicorn behind the front gate. The garden was flawless in the back and there was a huge acre of land surrounding the place. It looked like it belonged on the cover of a magazine. All of the hedges were cut into different shapes. There were endless bushes and flower plants all over. It was a huge party, there were hundreds of ponies in the area. We got out of the carriage and were personally greeted by Fancy Pants.

"Twilight Sparkle! It's so nice to see you! You look ravishing my dear!" he said with excitement.

"Hello…" I said shyly. I still wasn't used to the idea of getting so much attention.

"Well, look who it is! The man of the hour!" said Rarity with a chuckle.

"Hello Rarity and friends! Please come on in! We have lots of hors d'oeuvres, wine, champagne, punch, and whatever pleases you ladies!" he exclaimed.

"What's champagne?" asked Applejack.

Rarity closed her mouth and nervously chuckled, "She is just kidding! Simply kidding!"

"I never had any of it myself," I admitted.

Fancy Pants gasped and took my hoofs, "You must come with me my dear! Come I'll get you some champagne and give you a tour of the house! The rest of you ladies enjoy!"

Rarity's face grew red with anger, "B-but aren't you going to give us a tour?" she blubbered.

"You ladies are welcome to visit any part of the house you like! Now if you don't mind, I must present my date to my guests," he said politely.

I couldn't believe he said I was his date! I knew I should have been happy that a stallion was finally giving me his full attention but this was getting too much for me. I didn't want to be introduced to everypony (it felt like the Grand Galloping Gala again) and I did not want to be his date. I was in for a long night.

**ONCE AGAIN...THANK YOU FOR READING! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED, FEEL FREE TO COMMENT OR EVEN EMAIL ME IF YOU WISH! ADIEUUUUUUUU! I so could use a sugar cookie now...om nom nom! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: The Belle of the Ball

**Hello everyone! Once again I'd like to thank you guys for your support! I hope you have been enjoying the story so far! I have plenty of other stories I have written in the past so if you would like me to post more up feel free to let me know! I hope my grammar has improved this time...hahahaha but moving onto the fanfic! Rarity is telling this portion of the story, I will be posting the last chapter later on today. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter Four-****_Rarity_****: The Belle of the Ball**

I couldn't believe it! Fancy Pants had shown his interest in me, he had given me all the attention I so richly deserved! So yet why did he all of a sudden turn his attention over to Twilight? It was a thought that kept haunting me like a ghost! I walked inside Fancy Pants' house with the girls and did not participate in any of their conversations. The foyer and living room were interconnected. It was fancier than any home I had seen! There was plush carpeting, dozens of servants carrying trays, a marble fireplace, exotic flowers in expensive vases, marble flooring, a giant diamond encrusted chandelier hanging in the front hall, the walls were of expensive designs, each had a different color to capture the luxury this home had to offer.

"Uh Rarity? You haven't said two words since Twilight left with Fancy Pants, you got something to tell us?" asked Applejack. Drat! She had figured something out! This was why out of all my friends, she got the most on my nerves.

I picked up a hors d'oeuvre with magic and stuffed my mouth with it. I then turned over to Applejack and muffled out, "No."

"PARTY!" shouted Pinkie, she was about to blast her party cannon when I jumped at her.

"No! You musn't! What will all the other ponies think of us?!" I shouted.

At that moment Octavia and a few other ponies in fancy ensembles gave us a rather unpleasant look. "I remember you! The pink one! Stay away from me!" snapped Octavia.

"BUT IT'S A PARTY, YOU NEED A PARTY CANNON AND ME!' shouted Pinkie. Pinkie Pie shot the cannon and it blasted Octavia into the champagne pyramid. Twilight and Fancy Pants were talking to a bunch of guests nearby and got champagne splashed all over them. I was so wrapped in jealousy, part of me at the moment felt glad she got splashed on.

"Ooh can't have that," answered back Twilight, she used her magic and evaporated the champagne from all the ponies' clothes into thin air. Of course, LITTLE MISS PERFECT could air dry in an instant.

"Thank you Twilight!" said Fancy Pants, "Very talented and beautiful…you are just so perfect!"

Twilight let out a blush that made me gag. "Thank you," she replied back sweetly.

Her parents came out of nowhere and greeted her along with Shining Armor and his wife, Cadence. Twilight motioned for all of us to come over but I wanted to stay put.

Rainbow, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack all interrupted their activities and went over there. There was greeting, hugging, and kind words being exchanged back and forth.

I took a glass of wine and drank it with one gulp. I ignored their little gathering for a few minutes before they came to me.

"Guys you remember Rarity?! She was the one who gave me the makeover and the dress!" she announced proudly. I felt so bad at that moment because she was my friend and she always had the nicest things to say about me to others.

"So it was you who made my sister look ugly!" laughed Shining Armor.

Princess Cadence elbowed him and gave him a dirty look. Shining Armor let out a slight yelp. She then quickly shifted over to me and chuckled nervously, "he was just kidding. Shining Armor can be a little cruel at times. You did a…err…lovely job. Twilight sure looks different."

"Yeah not so Twilight anymore," answered back Shining Armor with a laugh.

The princess this time whispered something in her husband's ear which made his face shrivel up.

"I think you did a fine job! Twilight finally looks like the mare she was meant to be! And she finally got a stallion thanks to you! I never thought it would happen to her!" laughed Twilight's mother, Twilight Velvet.

"Thanks Mom," said Twilight sarcastically. She seemed slightly furious.

"I thought my daughter was always beautiful with or without makeup," laughed Night Light, Twilight's father, "It's a father's love for his only little girl!"

At that moment, Princess Celestia and her sister Luna were announced in the house.

"I'm sorry to interrupt such a lovely conversation but I must tend to other guests," interrupted Fancy Pants, he took Twilight by the hoof and took her away.

He was about to present Twilight to the princess as his date! It was supposed to be me! Although we all knew the princess personally, the idea of the both of them greeting her together made my stomach exploded with raveling jealous that was soon to blow up like a time bomb in a nuclear powered factory (only in cities of course) In my misery, I ignored all of the stallions who tried making small talk with me and just drowned myself in alcoholic beverages., Fancy Pants preferred the creation over the beautiful creator and I was not the belle of the ball this time.

At the refreshments table, I noticed a stallion I had met before gazing over at Twilight, sighing sadly. "Donut Joe?" I asked with great surprise. He had his hair as messy as ever except the only difference was he was wearing a dashing tuxedo.

He looked over at me and replied, "Hey you're that fancy pony Twilight's friends with! How are you gal?"

"Slightly indisposed at the moment," I said half drunk, "How about you?"

"I'm thinking about becoming indisposed too," he answered back.

"Whatever is the matter?" I asked in a groggy voice.

"Let's see, the fact that the mare I've loved for years is getting swept off her feet by some rich guy and I'm sitting here talking to a half drunk mare. He asked me to cater for this party but I didn't expect to see this!" he snapped, "She doesn't even love him! I can tell! She's just doing it cuz a bunch of idiots told her to! Her own mother approves of this and she's always wanted her children to marry into a bunch of well off stiffs! Funny thing is her brother marries a princess so they expect something similar out of her! She's got a good impending career, supportive friends, and the perfect guy! What's so great about him anyways!"

I scoffed, "Lots of things! For one he…"

Donut Joe interrupted with a laugh, "So I see what's going on here. You're getting crap faced because Twilight over there is spending time with your guy? Only thing is you and him didn't really have a relationship you just fooled around here and there and that was basically it. Never expected for him to get serious did you?"

My face grew red hot with anger, "How dare you! That is not true at all! He didn't use me!"

"You sure about it? Cuz the only thing a rich guy like him cares about is mares and money, so are you one hundred percent confident that's true?" asked Donut Joe.

"He did not!" I argued, "Why would he?! I am the most beautiful, most celebrated, most elegant mare in all of EQUESTRIA!"

"Sure, keep convincing yourself that," he replied.

"How dare you!"I snapped.

"Look doll, I don't mean to kick you where it hurts but you gotta face the facts. You could be considered the most beautiful pony to some lucky stallion but it don't mean you will be the most beautiful to somepony else!" he answered back.

I drank another glass of wine and hiccupped. "Well…you find me beautiful don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah you're a beautiful gal but not my type…" he said with a pause.

"Well why not? I should think that I am EVERY pony's type!" I argued.

"Well you're not. Face the hard, cold reality," he answered back. He then looked over at Twilight and gave a sigh, "You have no idea what I would do to have her heart…"

"Twilight?" I asked, "You love Twilight?"

"Yeah…what about it?" he asked in a defensive voice.

"No, no nothing! Well I could DO something about it!" I exclaimed with a hiccup.

"That's not really a good idea seeing is how you're completely wasted. I love Twilight and all, but there is nothing I can do if she refuses me. If she never noticed it, then chances are she never cared," answered Donut Joe sadly.

"Well I'M GOING TO DO SOMETHING!" I shouted.

I drank a shot of Ponyskey and rushed over there. After that, I couldn't remember what happened.

**Well we all know this is gonna get ugly...so hope you enjoyed this chapter! As I stated earlier, I will be posting the last chapter today! See youuuuuuuuuuuuu! :P**


	5. Chapter 5: Detonated Time Bomb

**Well here it is! The final chapter! *Brings out marching band* ENJOYYYYYYY!**

**Chapter Five-****_Twilight:_**** Detonated Time Bomb**

I sighed in boredom as Fancy Pants continued on about his personal achievements to my parents, Luna, Princess Celestia, Cadence, and my brother. Shining Armor secretly was playing a Rubik's cube on the side while Cadence kept nodding her head back and forth pretending to listen. Luna kept shaking her head over and over to wake herself up. The only ones who looked like they were actively listening were my parents and Princess Celestia. I looked over at my friends and envied them. All of them were having so much fun. Pinkie Pie was playing DDR with Rainbow Dash as a bunch of colts cheered them on, Fluttershy was interacting with Fancy Pants' fancy breed dogs and a squirrel, and Applejack was stuffing her face over at the refreshments table. As I looked over at Rarity, I could see her storming up to me.

She walked sideways and looked angrier than a bee protecting its hive. Her hair was frizzy and her bun up do was flopped over to the side. She grabbed me by my collar and snapped, "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" Her breath smelled so bad I wanted to plug my nose.

"Have you been drinking?!" I exclaimed.

"Twilight! Indoor voice!" snapped my mother.

"What are you talking about?" asked Fancy Pants.

"Both of you acting like a perfect couple!" raged Rarity.

"Well I'm glad you agree that we do make a perfect couple," laughed Fancy Pants, "Because I have an announcement to make! Everypony attention!"

Everypony stopped what they were doing and gathered over near us. Something felt out place, I began to grow extremely anxious with this move. Fancy Pants and I were not a couple, this was not something I had agreed to!

"Twilight and I will be getting married!" he announced.

Shining Armor spit out wine from his mouth and sprayed Luna with it. Luna slapped him with one of her wings across the face. "Sorry!" he apologized with a yelp.

"Oh my little foal is getting married!" cried out my mother.

A lot of ponies cheered at the news except for my friends and Donut Joe who was standing next to them. The Princess, Shining Armor, Luna and Cadence looked at me uneasy.

"WHAT?!" screamed out Rarity, "TWILIGHT WHY?! YOU KNEW I LOVED HIM! YOU KNEW WE HAD A THING! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!" She shook me like a doll.

"We are friends and I had no idea you…" I started but before I could say more, Rarity slapped me across the face.

I grew enraged. That was it, I couldn't take it anymore. I was not an object of my parents, Fancy Pants, or Rarity! "NO!" I shouted, "EVER SINCE I GOT THIS MAKEOVER NOPONY HAS LET ME MAKE ANY DECISIONS OF MY OWN! THIS MAKEOVER WAS TO HELP BOOST MY CONFIDENCE BUT IT SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN THE REASON FOR ALL OF THIS! FANCY PANTS I'M SORRY BUT I'M NOT MARRYING YOU!"

Fancy Pants gasped in shock. A few mares in the crowd fainted. With that I continued, "MOM, ACCEPT ME OR DON'T BUT YOU CAN'T FORCE ME TO DO THE THINGS YOU WANT! RARITY HOW COULD YOU ACCUSE ME OF STEALING FANCY PANTS WHEN YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME YOU TWO HAD A RELATIONSHIP?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND YOU COULDN'T TELL ME THE TRUTH ABOUT THIS BEFORE IT GOT OUT OF HOOFS?!"

"It was your fault! You seduced him…you…you…" started Rarity.

"WHO WAS THE ONE WHO TOLD ME I COULD CATCH A STALLION WITH THIS MAKEOVER?! WHO GAVE IT TO ME?!" I shouted, "I SHOULD'VE LISTENED TO MY OTHER FRIENDS! WELL HERE TAKE THIS MAKEOVER BACK I DON'T WANT IT!"

I went over to the refreshments table and dumped the whole punch on my face, washing the makeup out. I flicked the sapphires off my hair with my magic. I stood up on the table and yelled out to Rarity, "AND TAKE THIS DRESS BACK!" I began to tear it slowly from the top.

"NO DON'T!" screamed Rarity, "DON'T!"

I didn't care I just answered, "Too late, you should've thought of that before you slapped me in front of everypony." I tore the dress completely off and threw at it Rarity. She just hiccupped and passed out on the ground.

"OH MY SHE'S NAKED!" screamed Octavia, "GIVE HER SOME CLOTHES QUICK!"

"Nah, I like THIS better…" laughed Donut Joe. He raised his eyebrows.

"WE ARE PONIES!" shouted Applejack, "WE DON'T WEAR CLOTHES YA STUFFY THICK HEADED BUNCH!"

I left the party in a rush and didn't even look back. I stood in front of the fountain, trying to get myself together, but it was no us, tears fell down my face. At that moment, Donut Joe tapped me on the shoulder. "Hey you alright?" he asked.

"I just told everypony off. Basically I just ruined my chances for any stallion falling for me and most importantly I hurt my best friend. I just wonder if she will forgive me for this afterwards," I answered back.

I sat down on the ledge of the fountain, Joe did the same thing. "Your friend will forgive you. She was just highly intoxicated. As for Fancy Pants, he got over it. I saw him flirting with Octavia five seconds ago," said Pony Joe.

"The truth is, this has taught me nothing about finding somepony. I mean every stallion wants a mare that looks good to him but at the same time what is it that I'm lacking personality wise?" I asked sadly, a few tear drops fell across my cheek as I said this.

"To be honest there's nothing wrong with you," he answered back.

I scoffed and laughed sarcastically, "And I suppose you're saying that because you've madly been in love with me for years?"

"Well…" he started.

I froze up for a minute. "Wait that's not true is it?" I asked with great surprise.

He leaned over and kissed me. My eyes opened wide eyed, I couldn't believe it. He held onto me tightly and kept his lips locking with mine. I placed my arms around him as well and kept my lips locked on his. It felt strange but exhilarating, the minute he let go of my lips. I felt the sensation of wanting more. The beat in my heart grew faster, it yearned for another kiss of passion. I leaned over and kissed him myself this time. He did not fight it, he just kept his lips on mine. It was hard to do but after ten seconds we finally let go.

"I know I'm not a mushy kind of guy but I have to say this…I love you," he confessed, "I used to always hope you'd be interested in me too and I don't expect you to fall in love with me right away but give me a chance?"

"Yes," I answered back, "I mean I've known you forever Joe, I wish you said something sooner. I used to have the biggest crush on you when I was six." I then buried my face on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head.

"Really now?" he asked with a chuckle, "I DID NOT know that. I should've said something sooner cuz I liked you too!" He pulled me into his arms and kissed me once more. We kept our lips locking until a yell broke us apart.

It was my brother. "NO TWILIGHT NO!" he shouted, "HOW COULD YOU KISS MY MORTAL ENEMY FROM MAGIC KINDERGARTEN?!"

"Tough luck pretty boy," answered back Donut Joe, he leaned in and kissed me again.

"TWILIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" shouted my brother, he was going to keep yelling until I heard a slap sound.

It was Luna who was less than pleased with her nephew in law. "Such noise!" snapped Luna, "By the way Twilight, you did the right thing. I'm proud of you!"

Princess Celestia cleared her throat and said, "You might have done what you thought was right but you know what you have to do now don't you?"

"I do," I answered, "I have to see how Rarity's doing, I didn't mean for it get out of hoofs. I just got so angry at her and everypony who tried to control me. I just wonder if she will forgive me for what I did."

"I think she will be fine," said the Princess sweetly.

I nodded my head and walked inside the foyer once more. It was empty, Fancy Pants and his guests had gone to the dining room for dinner. I spotted Rarity regaining consciousness on a couch and the rest of my friends trying to fan her.

"Oh what happened?" asked Rarity groggily.

"I'm sorry Rarity," I answered back.

"We'll leave you two to talk. Meet you outside," said Applejack. She forced Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rainbow Dash out of the room.

"Twilight!" she exclaimed, "Your hair! Your makeup! What happened?"

I took about twenty minutes to fully explain what had happened. Rarity had not been aware of her actions and she was in tears when I told her what we had done.

"I'm so sorry Twilight can you ever forgive me? I don't know why I let my jealousy ruin our friendship!" she cried out.

"It's okay I'm sorry too," I answered back. I leaned over and hugged her tightly.

She began to wail and soon after a large waterfall of tears flowed out of her eyes.

"I NEVER MEANT TO LET SOME STALLION COME BETWEEN US!" wailed Rarity.

"I'm sorry," I answered back, "It was my fault too, I should've asked you first if it was okay."

"Oh my darling you didn't know! IT WAS ME!" wailed Rarity loudly.

After ten minutes of hugging and coaxing Rarity that it wasn't entirely her fault, she had calmed down. We exited the fancy house and decided to head home. As we headed to the carriage, I walked alongside Donut Joe. My brother stood behind us and gave Donut Joe mean looks. I said my goodbyes and hugged my parents, Luna, Cadence, the Princess, and my brother.

"So will I see you?" asked Donut Joe.

"Of course!" I answered, "Visit me next weekend?"

"I will," he answered. He leaned in and kissed me for a bit as my brother made gagging noises.

After such a passionate kiss, it was hard to let go but we did eventually. As I went inside the carriage I blew a kiss at Donut Joe and shouted, "See you soon!"

"Yes see you soon Twilight!" he answered back.

"How about never!" shouted my brother.

As the carriage rolled away, I heard Luna shout, "SHUT UP SHINING ARDORK!"

"THAT'S WHAT I CALLED HIM ALL THE TIME!" blurted out Donut Joe.

"Luna…" said Princess Celestia sternly.

I softly giggled as the carriage moved farther and farther away.

**WELL IT'S ALL OVER! ONCE AGAIN I HAVE PLENTY OF OTHER STORIES SO IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO POST THEM UP I WILL DO SO! IF YOU HAVE ANY REQUESTS I WILL BE TAKING SOME DOWN! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND FOR YOUR SUPPORT! I HOPE YOU LIKED THE STORY. I WISH YOU ALL A MERRY CHRISTMAS! TAKE CARE GUYS! :D**

**To Chris: Thank you for being my inspiration. I hope you enjoyed your Christmas gift you're the best boyfriend a girl could ask for, I love you! **


End file.
